dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saiyans Emerge
てオレが ける!! ベジータ |Rōmaji title = Subete Ore ga Katazukeru!! Shinsei Bejīta Oyako Shutsugeki |Literal title = I'll Finish Everything!! A Reborn Vegeta, Father and Son, Sally Forth |Number = 154 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Airdate = August 26, 1992 |English Airdate = October 24, 2000 |Manga = Vegeta and Trunks Emerge *Vegeta's Confidence |Previous = Sacrifice (Perfect Cell Saga episode) Sacrifice |Next = Super Vegeta }} てオレが ける!! ベジータ |Subete Ore ga Katazukeru!! Shinsei Bejīta Oyako Shutsugeki|lit. "I'll Finish Everything!! A Reborn Vegeta, Father and Son, Sally Forth"}} is the second episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 26, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 24, 2000. Summary Vegeta and Future Trunks emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after training for a full 24 hours. Goku asks Future Trunks about his and Vegeta's training inside the room, but Vegeta forbids him to speak about it. Vegeta then boasts about how he will defeat Cell all by himself and he sternly asks them not to get in his way when the time comes. Offended by his boasting, Piccolo tells him that he is underestimating Cell. Tien Shinhan adds to Piccolo's comment and tells Vegeta about how Cell absorbed Android 17 and transformed. Vegeta then tells them again that he will defeat Cell on his own. At that moment, Goku admonishes him not to attempt to fight Cell on his own, but Vegeta does not listen and tunes him out. Meanwhile, Android 18 and Android 16 are still in hiding from Cell. When Bulma arrives at The Lookout, she reveals that she has managed to produce Battle Armors similar to Vegeta's armor design, and she brought some for everyone. Gohan, Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta change into these suits while Tien Shinhan and Piccolo refuse to wear them, claiming that their bitterness toward the Saiyans is still present, and they do not wish to wear the same clothes as them. Goku playfully tells them to put on the armors because they look good and fit comfortably. Then, bragging about how he will defeat Cell on his own, Vegeta tells Goku not to even wear the armor. Goku then wishes Vegeta good luck as he prepares to go off and find Cell, and he evens asks him if he wanted him to use his Instant Transmission to get him over to Cell quickly. But Vegeta refuses his help and then leaves Kami's Lookout to destroy Cell, while Future Trunks follows closely behind. Still searching for Android 18, Cell starts destroying the Tropical Islands in an attempt to find her. He continues to threaten Android 18, telling her that he would destroy both her and Android 16 if she does not come out. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to start their training. Gohan has slight problems with the gravity, and then he is shocked by the vast emptiness. Goku goes to stand next to Gohan as the episode ends. Major Events *Cell destroys the islands in an attempt to draw out Android 18. *Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout **Korin Tower **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Airplane *Capsule *Senzu Bean Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Future Trunks reflects on he and Vegeta's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Kame Sad" - When Bulma arrives on Kami's Lookout. *"Android 16 (soundtrack)" - When Android 16 tells Android 18 not to worry and assures that Semi - Perfect Cell will not find them. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta hears Semi-Perfect Cell threatening Android 18 and turns into a Super Saiyan. *"Earth Music" - When Goku and Gohan are eating on Kami's Lookout before training at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Goku and Gohan in Time Chamber" - When Goku and Gohan are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Differences from the manga *Korin makes an appearance as Bulma flies upward toward The Lookout in the anime. In the manga he doesn't appear. *In the anime, Bulma is seen carrying Trunks when coming to the Lookout to give the Z-fighters battle armors for the fight against Cell while in the corresponding manga chapter she does come to the Lookout but doesn't bring Trunks with her. *Android 18 questioning Android 16 on his love for the birds is exclusive to the anime. *Goku and Gohan having a final meal before entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, the scene where Goku and Gohan entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber happens before Vegeta reaches Cell. In the manga this scene happened just as Vegeta was about to show Cell his new form. Trivia *One of the pedestrians seen when Cell is taunting Android 18 has a shirt that says "The Super Saiyan". This is odd, considering that most on Earth shouldn't really know what a Saiyan is, let alone a Super Saiyan. This also happens in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *When questioned why he looked no different after a year's time compared to Trunks, who emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with long hair. Vegeta declares a pure-blooded Saiyan's hairstyle does not change from the day they are born. This retroactively explains Goku's unchanging hairstyle from infancy to adulthood while most other characters during the course of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z constantly changed hair designs. **In the same vein, this is contradicted by flashbacks of young Vegeta throughout Dragon Ball Z, who had bangs draped across his forehead in addition to his existing hair design. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 154 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 154 (BDZ) pt-br:Apareça, Nº 18! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 154 it:Super Allenamento per Goku e Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z